


Appreciate Everything That You Have

by ZinevichS



Series: Zeppelin Series [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Worried Castiel, Worried Sam, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Zeppelin are in a car crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciate Everything That You Have

**Author's Note:**

> I just like causing them grief. Jesus.
> 
> I think I enjoy causing my characters to get in crashes. Hehe.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters go to rightful owners.

"Dean, you need to-"

Dean kissed his husband and chuckled, "I know Cas, I need to take Zeppelin to the dentist's at one. I got it handled, go to work. I promise we'll be fine."

Cas stared skeptically at Dean and then nodded, pecking him one last time before leaving.

Around 12:30 Dean called Zeppelin down.

"Zeppelin! We gotta get going! You have a dentist appointment!"

Dean heard Zeppelin tumbling down the hall, all ready to go and excited. Dean smiled.

He held out his hand and she put her smaller one in his, "Ready?"

She nodded fervently, "Daddy, can I sit in front this time?"

Dean gave her a thinking face, "Do you think you're big enough?" Zeppelin nodded fervently, Dean chuckled.

"Well then I guess you can." His daughter's face lit up like Christmas. Dean didn't like her sitting in the front a lot just in case something happened, it was something Cas had backed him up on many times when Zeppelin would fight it.

Dean made sure she was tightly buckled in and then drove to the dentists.

~SPN SPN SPN~

When Zeppelin was done she got a toy for her good behavior. Dean was relaxed, his music playing softly, Zeppelin humming along and playing with her toy.

They were driving back to the bunker. Dean heard the horn and looked in his mirrors to see the guy behind him speeding up considerably. He looked closer to see the guy passed out on the horn. Dean sped up and tried to get the impala away from the oncoming car but wasn't fast enough. The car slammed into the back of the Impala, causing it to jolt forward. Dean's arm flew out to catch Zeppelin. The two smacked into the dash and wheel. 

The impala spun and Dean's side was hit again, throwing him to the side. Dean tried to get ahold of the impala but he couldn't. The impala was thrown into an intersection. Dean saw what was going to happen and he tried to pull Zeppelin towards him, she was unconscious. The Impala was slammed into on Zeppelin's side again because the cars couldn't stop. The impala was pushed into a ditch on the side before it all settled.

Dean groaned and looked over at his daughter, she had a huge cut on her head and was unconscious. Dean attempted to rip a piece of his flannel and hold it to her head. He could hear the sirens in the distance.

Dean's last thought was if his daughter was going to be okay before things went black.

~SPN SPN SPN~

Cas was in the middle of a meeting when he got the call.

He excused himself and stepped outside, "Yes?"

_'Is this Castiel Winchester?'_

"Yes, how can I help you?"

_'Your husband and daughter have been in a terrible car accident, they are at Lebanon Memorial Hospital right now.'_

Cas's heart stopped. He could barely get the next words out, "Are they-?"

_'Mr. Winchester, I suggest you come down immediately. Their conditions are severe. I am truly sorry.'_

Cas hung up and grabbed his shit, running to his car.

On the way to the hospital he called Sam.

_'Hey Cas, aren't you at work?'_

"DeanandZeppelinareinthehospital." Cas said it as fast as he could so he could get it all out without sobbing.

There was a silence for a moment before Sam responded, _'What are their conditions?'_

Cas took a breath, "Severe..."

Sam took an audible breath, _'Their at Memorial I'm guessing. I'll be there as soon as possible, they'll be okay Cas. They have to be.'_

Cas sniffed and hung up, stepping on the gas.

~SPN SPN SPN~

When Cas got there he had to wait in the waiting room. Dean and Zeppelin were in surgery.

Sam came in ten minutes later and Cas was a wreck.

Sam looked for Cas and saw the brunette slumped in the corner, head down. He walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Cas to look up.

Cas's eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Sam's face turned down and he pulled him into a hug.

"Where are they?"

Cas sniffled and clenched his hands in Sam's shirt, "Surgery. I hadn't asked how bad it was... I am kind of afraid to find out..."

Sam nodded and stood back, "I'll find out."

Sam walked up to the reception desk, to a nurse that seemed bored with her job, "Hi, I was wondering how my brother and niece were? Me and his husband didn't get much info on their state."

She glanced up at Sam then back to her screen, "Name?"

"Winchester."

She clicked on her computer for a minute, "Their in surgery. Dean Winchester has a broken arm from supposedly trying to stop Zeppelin from crashing into the dash and a couple cuts on his body that needed stitching. Zeppelin has a deep cut on her head. Both possible concussion. They should be out of surgery soon."

Sam nodded and thanked her, going back to Cas.

"Good news, the worst is a deep cut on Zeppelin's head that needed stitching and Dean has a broken arm from stopping Zeppelin from hitting the dash hard and possible concussions. Won't know that until they are out and awake. It's not that bad."

Cas deflated of all the worry he held and was just defeated now. Sam patted his back, murmuring assurances.

A doctor walked out, "Castiel Winchester?"

Castiel stood up and walked over, "Yes?"

The doctor smiled at him, "Zeppelin is out of surgery, she is awake and doesn't have a concussion. You can go and see her."

Cas exhaled in relief, "What about Dean?"

"He needed to get his arm placed and some deep cuts sewn. We are not sure yet if he is concussed, not until he is awake fully." Cas nodded and him and Sam followed the doctor to Zeppelin's room. Her face lit up when she saw the two.

"Papa! Sammy!"

Cas smiled and walked over, sitting in a chair by her bed. He took her hand, "How are you baby? Do you know what happened?"

Zeppelins face fell and she nodded, looking down. She looked back up to Cas, "Daddy protected me. Is he okay?!"

Cas smiled, "He's in surgery right now. Got a broken arm and couple cuts that need stitching but he's okay."

Zeppelin smiled and nodded. The doctor came in and spoke to Sam. Sam nodded and the doctor left.

"I'm gonna go see Dean, he's out. Has a slight concussion. Cas, you stay here with Zeppelin, see if you can get the doctors to let her come to Dean's room." Cas nodded and Sam left.

~SPN SPN SPN~

When Dean woke up he was in pain. A lot of pain and someone was speaking to him.

"Mr. Winchester. Mr. Winchester, do you know where you are?"

Dean opened his eyes and looked around and groaned, white walls.

"Hospital."

The doctor nodded and wrote on his pad, "Do you know what day it is?"

"March 14, 2016."

The doctor nodded again and wrote on his pad, "Do you remember what happened?"

Dean thought for a second, "Uh, car crashed into me... I-I blocked my daughter from hitting her head..." Dean looked up at the doctor then, "Is she- Is she alright? She had a deep cut on her head... I-I was holding part of my flannel to it."

The doctor nodded, "Yes, she is in recovery. You had stemmed the bleeding with your flannel and possibly saved her life. You broke your arm though and got some gnarly cuts that had to be stitched. You have a slight concussion."

The door was opened and Sam stepped through. The doctor took his leave.

"Cas is with Zepp. You guys about scared him to death."

Dean smiled. There was a knock on the door and Cas and Zeppelin stepped through, Dean smiled wider.

"Daddy!"

Cas smiled and Dean scooted over for them. Cas sat down beside him and put Zeppelin in the middle. Dean leaned over Zepp to kiss Cas.

Sam took a seat beside the family.

Zeppelin looked to Dean, "Are you okay daddy? Your arm, and face!" Zepp laid her hands on his face, tilting it every which way.

Dean laughed, "I'm okay sweetheart. As long as you are okay, I'm golden."

Zeppelin smiled brightly and was about to reply before there was a knock on the door. Dean yelled for them to come in but then winced, his head throbbing in pain.

Two police officers came in, one of them said, "Hello Mr. Winchester. We were wondering if you could tell us what happened and maybe identify the car." Dean shrugged.

"Okay, what happened?"

Dean thought for a moment, "I was driving then I hear a horn that doesn't stop from behind me and look in the rearview mirror. In the car behind me I see the guy passed out at the wheel and he's accelerating. I try to go faster and get out of the way but he slams into my backend and my car spins sideways where I'm slammed into the drivers side and into an intersection. I'm slammed on the passenger side and go into a ditch."

The cops wrote it down and then looked back up to him, "Were you able to catch the car?"

Dean frowned, "No. I was too busy getting slammed into and making sure my daughter was okay."

The cops nodded, "Thank you for your time." Then they left.

Cas snuggled into Dean, who wrapped an arm around him.

Sam left to see about discharging him.

Zeppelin was dozing on Dean's chest. Cas looked up to Dean, who leaned down and connected their lips.

"I was so afraid I'd lose you two."

Dean smiled and kissed him once again, "It's okay baby. We're here, forever and always."


End file.
